


Embers of a Kiss

by Tanagariel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7 Days of Clexa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke Griffin, Chef Lexa (The 100), Clexa Week, Clexmas (The 100), Clexmas20, F/F, day 7: home for the holidays, do not repost or convert without my express consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanagariel/pseuds/Tanagariel
Summary: Lexa is nursing a wounded heart, after the person she believed would be her forever was clearly not the one. Lexa returns home for a short holiday vacation to her sister's house. Hoping that the time away can help her heal.Meeting again with the person that touched her heart many years ago, reignites all the memories, but mostly makes her remember, the embers of a kiss.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 31
Kudos: 255





	Embers of a Kiss

It was colder than she remembered, the city of Polis was farther north from Arkadia, and the winters were more intense. It has been a long time since she ever put a step in this place. Seven years to be exact. The few things she remembered were feeling the happiness that seemed to emanate from the small kitchen of her old home, the laughter of her mother, and the smiles from her father. Lexa doesn’t remember much of her parents since they died when she was just a small child, but her sister Anya kept that feeling alive when she cooked for her every morning with the same love and care her parents used to share.

Lexa knew back then she wanted to create that feeling in the dishes she created and as soon as she graduated high school, moved to New York and began learning at the local culinary arts school, from there she began her rise on the _brigade de cuisine_ , starting as an _escuelirie_ until after sweat and tears she became the _sous chef_ of The Ark, a very prestigious restaurant in Arkadia.

“We’re here, ma’am.” 

Lexa blinked looking at the driver after reminiscing about all the time she spent away from her hometow[n](https://twitter.com/Tanagariel).

“Thank you.” Lexa paid her ride, adjusted the strap of her duffel bag, and shut the door looking at the small suburban house with lights decorating the entrance. Lexa exhaled slowly, creating a cloud of condensation in front of her.

She gathered her courage and took the few steps towards the door and knocked.

“Babe, can you get it?” She heard Anya from afar.

“On it!” Raven replied.

Shortly the dark-haired woman who married her sister opened the door. Raven had her dark hair in her characteristic ponytail and was wearing a comfy sweater and jeans, with the brace hugging one of her legs.

“Holy fuck! An? She’s here.” Raven grinned and took a step back inviting Lexa inside, shutting the door and taking her coat and hanging it on the nearby rack.

“What is- oh shit!” Anya dropped the oven mitts on a nearby table and ran to hug the brunette.

“You’re here!”

The impact of the hug made Lexa lose her breath.

“Oh my God! You arrived earlier. I- I thought you were coming next week for Christmas.” Anya said, taking a step back to look at the younger Woods. The taller blonde look head to toe at her sister, her hazel eyes scanning for anything out of place. Then she crushed the green-eyed brunette back in a bear hug.

“Okay, let Lexa breathe, cheekbones.” Raven pulled Lexa into a warm hug. “Welcome home, Lexa. I’m so happy to see you.” Raven smiled.

“Hey, you two. Sorry for the surprise. I understand if you’re not ready to have me. I can always go to a hotel.” Lexa rubbed the back of her neck a bit nervous.

Anya rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “Nonsense! We have the guest room ready. Why didn’t you call? I could have picked you up.” Anya grabbed her duffel bag and led her deeper into the warm house.

“No worries. I wanted to surprise you. I talked with the executive chef, and he said it was fine to stay here after Christmas, but I need to go back for NYE since it's a really busy day for the restaurant.” Lexa replied, taking a look at the pictures on the walls, seeing how happy the couple seemed to be.

“That works for me after how many years, love?”

“Our wedding day. That was 7 years ago, Lexa. Shit! You should’ve come back sooner.” Raven commented, shoving Lexa with her elbow playfully.

“Yes, you’re right. It won’t happen again.” Lexa assured.

“Here it is. You can leave your things in the closet. You hungry?” Anya asked. “I was finishing dinner.”

“No worries, I’m tired so I’ll sleep early.”

“Well, feel free to join us if you want later. This is your home, feel free to grab whatever you need.” Raven joined Anya, hugging her half-side.

“Rae, can you check the chicken, please?” Anya kissed the top of Raven’s hair.

Raven smiled with such tenderness, it warmed Lexa’s heart to see how much her sister was loved. Maybe there was some envy as well, after all, the person Lexa thought loved her back, didn’t.

“Sure.” Raven waved at Lexa and left them.

Anya pulled a chair from the nearby small desk and sat. Lexa moved to the bed to sit as well.

“Baby sis, how are you doing? You’ve been pretty much silent since you and Costia ended things before Thanksgiving. I was worried sick, you know? You vanished after my wedding but at least we texted back and forth, but with Costia? Hell, I thought you had been kidnapped!”

Lexa removed her gloves leaving them on the night table, she pinched her nose, closing her eyes gathering her thoughts.

“I’m sorry. I was um, trying to make things work with her.” Lexa looked at the woman who became practically a teen mother after their parents died in an accident. “I thought we were meant to be. After the wedding I almost came back, there was someone special I met, but I was still trying to be someone in the kitchen so I postponed it. And then I met Costia White. We were doing okay - 2 years of being a couple - living together and I believed it was happiness. Costia travelled a lot and I respected her job, I always tried to show her my world but it wasn’t what Costia wanted.”

Anya reached for her sister’s hand. “Hey, look. I know you loved her, but I’ve told you already how she never made an effort either. It was always you who had to find the time to make it work. Hell, she never even tried any of the dishes you designed. I’m going to sound horrible, baby sis, but good riddance. When you really love someone, you don’t have to try that hard, Lexa. Me and Raven flow, even with our disagreements, we always flow. It’s just she gets me. You’ll get that too, baby sis. You’ll meet someone who gets you and respects who you are.”

Lexa shrugged. “It’s done, An. Hope this time here can help close that wound once and for all. I feel so stupid, I hoped she’d come around and see for herself that I was someone to be proud of. Guess not.”

  
Anya moved and sat with Lexa. “You’ll be happy in Polis, Lexa. This is your home. Tomorrow I can show you around and you can even help me in my bakery. Not to work, of course, I’d like to try some new stuff and would like to hear The Ark’s sous chef opinion.”

“An, you know my expertise is not in the patisserie department.” Lexa shook her head lightly.

“Exactly! I need someone with a different approach.” Anya stood up and went to the door. “The restroom is through the door to the left, okay? If you need anything please don’t hesitate to tell me or my wife.”

“Thanks for always having my back, Anya.”

“Welcome home, Lexa.”

(▰˘◡˘▰) (▰˘◡˘▰) (▰˘◡˘▰)

“Uff, it’s so cold in the mornings.” Lexa said rubbing her gloved hands together following Anya into her bakery.

“Yeah, that’s why it’s important that we have the coffee ready to go first thing. Hey Tris, Artigas!”

“Morning, boss!” A young girl waved as she put a black apron with the name Trikru engraved on it.

“Morning,” The boy, Artigas, said.

“Hey kiddos, this is my sister Lexa.”

“The Commander!?” Tris’ eyes turned wide in surprise. “Oh wow, it is such an honor. I’ve read the reviews on Foodie Mag and you’re a superstar!”

Lexa rubbed the nape of her neck. “Thank you, nice meeting you two.”

“Okay enough of that, time to get things rolling. We are opening soon!” Anya scolded. The taller woman moved to the front of her shop, working on turning the chairs in an upright position.

Lexa removed her jacket and gloves and went to help her sister setting things up before she opened the bakery.

“As you see the town is doing more than well, many people come and go from TonDC and Arkadia so Polis is always full of people on the go, plus the locals.” Anya began.

Lexa was amazed at how Polis changed over time, but it was good to see the place booming.

“Seriously, Lexa. You could open your own place right here and you’d be bringing more clientele for sure. I still don’t get why you remain with Kane.”

“He’s a good executive chef, Anya. He gave me a chance when many passed me.” Lexa finished with the last chair and wiped it clean next.

“Loyalty? Lex, you already made his place more than famous. I think you deserve to shine on your own.”

“Maybe someday…”

“All ready, boss.” Tris said behind the counter.

Anya turned around the CLOSED sign and unlocked the door.

“Okay weirdo, come here and let me show you how things are done in here.” Anya guided Lexa back to her office, but not before hearing the bell of the front door already opening with customers.

Coffee was indeed the first thing people asked for.

Anya spent the morning showing Lexa the ropes of managing and inviting her behind the kitchen while she made some pastries.

Lexa felt at ease, being home with her family gave her some sense of peace at least.

Anya and Lexa, after removing the flour from their hands, moved to the counter. There, Lexa observed how different the place looked full with patrons chatting about their day, plus the christmas decorations in red and green made it more lively.

Anya took the chance to introduce Lexa to more people, some she remembered and some she didn’t, but it was simply good to be back home for the time being.

“Hey lover!” Raven came through the door, tightening her red jacket to keep the cold at bay. A familiar blonde walking right behind.

“I just finished decorating my office with the help of Griffin here and decided to come and see how you and our guest are doing?”

“That’s great. Lexa has been having the full experience here at Trikru.” Anya smiled proudly.

“Hey Lex, this is my BFF Clarke. Clarke, this is Anya’s sister.” Raven introduced.

Lexa locked eyes with the sky blue and then it came to her.

“You’re the one that tripped me at the rehearsal dinner!” Lexa pointed.

“You’re the one that tore my dress!” Clarke replied.

Anya snapped her fingers, “Ha! Oh, you two remember that mess well. When Lexa lost the rings, I was this close to panicking.”

Raven joined Anya in laughter. “That made two of us. Funny you remember each other after so many years.”

“I gotta say your sister here left an impression,” Clarke said, offering her hand removing her glove for a shake.

“Indeed. It’s good to see you again, Clarke.” Lexa took her hand and shook it. But she held the hand a bit long. It felt soft and warm to the touch, Lexa didn’t want to let go so soon.

Anya perked her brow, looking at the way Lexa held tightly onto the blue-eyed blonde. “The one that got away.” She mumbled.

“Okay, Griffin here can entertain you while me and Anya go to the office to prepare for our annual Christmas party.” Raven waved and pulled Anya to the door in the back of the bakery.

“So, what can I get you?” Lexa asked.

“A warm hot cocoa would be nice.” Clarke grinned and her cheeks were pink by the cold. It looked nice on the blonde.

“Great, I can offer you my special version. Come on! Follow me to the kitchen.”

“Woah, you make it from scratch?” Clarke asked, amused.

“I’m a chef, and I’d never buy those pre-packaged ones. Don’t tell Anya I said that.”

Clarke mimicked zipping her mouth in silence. “Not a word.

Lexa grabbed an apron and looked into the cupboard where Anya showed her earlier all the ingredients they had.

Lexa grabbed what she needed and began working with Clarke sitting nearby.

“You’re visiting for the holidays, right? Raven told me something.” Clarke began.

“Yes, I needed time off from The Ark.”

“Oh! You’re the commander!” Clarke gasped. “Kane told me about you so many times. My mom and Marcus are very close friends and when I go to Arkadia to visit, Marcus has joined us. You’re a big name in the cooking circles. He invited me sooo many times to the restaurant but there was always something I had to do.”

Lexa blushed, hearing that coming from Clarke made her shy for some reason.

“You know Kane? Small world. Funny we could have seen each other before.” Lexa continued adding everything into the saucepan. “Guess it wasn’t the right time. You travel a lot I presume?”

“Yeah, I have two art galleries. One in Arkadia and the other here in Polis. My work mostly is spent here though. I moved here right after the wedding of your sister and Raven.”

Lexa stopped whisking the chocolate chips for a hot minute. “Oh! I uh, never apologized for the um, kiss.”

“Please don’t. We were two, mid-twenties young women trying to find their place in the world. I wasn’t ready to start anything back then and neither were you, but I gotta say I did enjoy it. 10/10 would kiss again.” The blonde joked.

Lexa continued whisking away until all the chips melted and added the milk hiding her obvious blush. “Yes, you too Clarke.”

Clarke observed closer the way Lexa whisked the vanilla extract into the mix. “Wow, you really have deft hands.”

Lexa chuckled. “Thanks, I have experience in the field.”

Clarke perked her brow, teasingly.

Lexa stopped mid-track realizing how that sounded. “I mean, ah, I cook a lot. I can cut veggies really fast and umm-”

Clarke burst in laughter. “Okay Woods, let’s slow down a bit.”

“Marshmallows?” Lexa asked as she poured the mix into a cup.

Clarke nodded.

“So, I see you two are getting along just fine.” Raven was leaning on the door frame. “You don’t waste time, Clarke. Reminiscing about the past?”

“Reyes, shut it.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “We’re getting along fine. Thank you.”

“Awesome. Lexa is going to be here until Christmas. You can show her your gallery and give her an in-depth tour of the Griffin assets.” Raven winked.

Lexa choked tasting the hot cocoa from her cup. Then she offered Clarke another cup with marshmallows.

“It’s hot, careful.”

“Thanks.” Clarke grabbed her mug and blew a bit before she took a sip.

“Mmmm, this is sooo good!” Clarke moaned and Lexa turned beet red.

She was glad it was cold, to use that as an excuse, because the sounds Clarke was making could be interpreted in an orgasmic way.

Lexa replied with a shy, barely there curve of her lips.

“So whatcha say?” Raven asked. “You can entertain Lexa while me and my dear wife organize the Christmas dinner.”

“I don’t mind.” Clarke replied, smiling.

Lexa’s eyes were on Clarke’s upper lip. “You have a...” she pointed with her index, “on your lip.”

Clarke wiped the right side missing the spot completely.

“No, um, there. The other side.” She moved her finger a bit closer trying to point it the blonde.

“Now?”

“You missed a spot.” With a napkin, Lexa softly wiped the chocolate stain.

“Alright, I feel I’m clearly interrupting some gay vibing here. I’ll see you guys later.” Raven waved and disappeared.

Clarke chuckled and took another sip of the warm drink.

“I’d love to show you my gallery. I have time on the week, you can add your number. No hard-feelings if you don’t want to. I swear.” Clarke offered her cellphone to Lexa.

Lexa accepted the cell phone and typed her own number.

“Sure. And seriously, I’m deeply sorry I never even texted you. I did want to see you again but um, I was focused on my career.”

“It wouldn’t have worked at the time, we were starting our personal projects, I never resent you for choosing to continue your personal growth.”

Lexa nodded, “Friends then?”

Clarke grinned, her tongue peeking through her teeth. “My pleasure. I want you to have a good time while you’re around, chef.”

Lexa blushed, trying to hide the smile that was fighting to break on her face.

(▰˘◡˘▰) (▰˘◡˘▰) (▰˘◡˘▰)

Lexa actually met with Clarke over the next couple of days. They went to the ice rink and even went for a walk to the park, with all the red, blue, green and white lights lighting their path.

She even helped Clarke with her own decorations in her art gallery and even invited her to dine with Anya and Raven to share some of her favorite dishes with the three women.

Lexa was happy to find such a bright presence in Polis. She remembered the blonde when she came for Anya’s wedding. They started on the wrong foot, but she remembered the blonde’s laughter, and her sparkly blue eyes as they spent time at the wedding party. And that kiss to close the night, Lexa never forgot about it. It was just one goodbye kiss, but it ignited something in younger Lexa, leaving a wonderful memory. A memory she still carries today, even after Costia.

Lexa shook her head, that was the past, now she was happy to meet again the blonde artist and befriend her.

“And this is from my last exhibit back in August.” Clarke showed another incredible canvas filled with a complexity of colors and shapes.

“It’s impressive. The level of detail is surreal.” Lexa complemented as she studied the colorful art filled with trees surrounding a beautiful shore with tall mountains in the background.

“Thank you.” Clarke said. “Here is part of the new work I’m trying to showcase next year.” Clarke took Lexa to the back room in the gallery. The workshop was filled with cans of paints and brushes of all sizes.

“Oh, it’s captivating.” Lexa noticed the silhouettes. Two women holding each other. It was soft, but also sensual in a way.

“I’m planning a couple more canvases but this is what I got so far”

“They look happy.” Lexa felt melancholy sipping in, a sense of loss.

Clarke took Lexa’s hands in hers. “Hey, come on. I think we both need a drink. My apartment is close by and I have some stuff you might be able to work your magic on to eat.”

Clarke and Lexa walked to the nearby apartment, they rode the elevator in silence, just with the background christmas music sounding from the contraption.

Clarke guided Lexa to her door and unlocked it, allowing Lexa inside.

“Welcome to my place, sorry if you see some canvases around, I’ve been having some inspiration bursts lately and gotta take advantage of them.”

“Yeah I get that, sometimes around ungodly hours I would have an idea. I always had to go to the kitchen and test it.” Lexa said while removing her coat and giving it to Clarke to hang.

“An artist of the kitchen” Clarke reached for a bottle on the kitchen counter. “I had bought this red for Ranya’s Christmas Bash, BUT, one of the most promising young chef’s according to _Le Chef,_ deserves nothing but the best my pocket can buy. What do you think?” Clarke gave Lexa the bottle.

“Pinot noir, good choice. You read now cooking mags?”

“I was curious to learn about this other part of you. Maybe now you can tell me some more. Make yourself at home while I open this and get the glasses.”

Lexa moved right away to the kitchen fridge and chuckled seeing the disaster in it. Clarke clearly was a person on the go, so there was barely anything to cook.

“Yeah, not much available, huh?” Clarke offered her glass to Lexa who immediately took a sip.

“We can order something.” Lexa sipped and felt immediately the flavor fill her senses.

“Okay, please sit. We can watch a holiday movie in the meantime.”

Clarke ordered some pizza and sat along Lexa, then chose a random rom-com and started chatting.

(▰˘◡˘▰) (▰˘◡˘▰) (▰˘◡˘▰)

“What’s up? You kinda got down all of a sudden.” Clarke commented, her eyes worrying over Lexa. As the holiday movie was in the middle of the drama with the dude angsting over his lady love interest.

“It’s no big deal. Just reminiscing about what I lost.”

“Lost love?” Clarke inquired. “Sorry, that’s none of my business.”

“Her name is Costia. We broke up last month and I feel kinda lost. Two years meant nothing to her it seems.”

“Sorry to hear that. Whatever it was I can tell Costia was a dumbass.”

Lexa shook her head. “You don’t know me, Clarke.”

“True, but I’d like to. If you let me?” Clarke smiled, taking another sip from her glass.

“I’d love to.” Lexa replied with a small on her face and took her drink.

To talk with Clarke and share her experiences and hearing in return about Clarke’s world was to say, cathartic.

Lexa felt a connection with the artist, or maybe it was the spirit of the holidays making her feel this relaxed.

Whatever it was, Clarke made her smile and feel this spark she thought she had lost.

“I’m gonna be honest, I would totally cry if I had to wash that amount of dishes.” Clarke commented after hearing another anecdote from Lexa’s early days when she was a cook in training. “But whoever marries you is gonna be very lucky, you can cook and wash the dishes.” Clarke laughed out loud.

“Wow, lucky indeed!” Lexa munched the last slice of pizza in the box.

“And what about you? Left med school for art? That was ballsy. You really go for what you want, Clarke.”

“Yup, that’s me.” Clarke’s blue eyes focused on Lexa’s lips, making Lexa feel self-conscious and licked them.

Lexa cleared her throat breaking the sudden impasse. “I think I better go back, it’s getting late and I promised Anya to help her with the cooking tomorrow.”

“Hmm, so I’ll get to eat your special recipes for free? Who would have thought?” Clarke wiggled her eyebrows.

“I warn you, one taste and you’ll be coming for more.” Lexa smirked.

“Coming for more? We’ll see Chef Woods. We’ll see.”

Lexa gulped down what she had left of her wine. She was going to get into trouble with the double entendre comments at this rate, after all she just wanted to be friends with Clarke.

_Right?_

(▰˘◡˘▰) (▰˘◡˘▰) (▰˘◡˘▰)

“This is insane,” Lexa was finishing the touches to the turkey roast she had prepared. “I still can’t believe you, Anya Woods, have the most decorated house of all Polis and even sings holiday music.”

Anya laughed, bumping Lexa with her hips. “That’s what being in love means, Lexa. I don’t feel shame, nor I want to hide my love for my wife. I feel blessed that she chose to spend her days with me. Christmas is just another time I can show off she got the best woman!”

“Wow and a sap too,” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Please, I want to see you all lovey-dovey when the time comes, sis. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the heart eyes you're throwing Griffin.”

Lexa shut the door to the oven to eye Anya. “I’m not doing that!”

“Yes you are, dumbass. I know you think you’re being a good friend to Griffin, but you`re so oblivious to your body language. Also you made me prepare a _Bûche de Nöel_ just because Clarke likes chocolate?”

“I want to be a good host, Anya.” Lexa stated as she finished with the parmesan brussel sprout salad.

Anya cackled in laughter. “Okay, Lexa whatever. Just a reminder: you’re leaving tomorrow, don’t play with Griffin. As you might remember she and Raven had a situation way back with that douchebag Finn Collins that hurt them both, sure, they became best friends after that and mine as well. What I’m trying to say is that I care for Clarke. I believe she’s a good woman. A woman who can make you happy if you let her.”

“Hey cooking staff, guests are arriving soon!” Raven called, interrupting the sisters’ heart to heart.

“Be right there, babe!” Anya replied. She grabbed some of the plates that were ready.

“Just think about it, Lexa. Now let’s finish the table.”

And right on time the guests started to arrive at the Woods-Reyes house. Lincoln and his wife Octavia, Indra and her daughter Gaia, Gustus and basically everyone who was a good friend of the Woods.

Lexa greeted everyone but as soon as the guest she was waiting for arrived, Lexa’s nerves came back full force.

“Hey!” Clarke dropped her things on the perch and offered a bottle of wine to Lexa. “Had to replace the one we drank the other day.”

“Hi.” Lexa smiled, “Please, sit down Ms. Griffin. You are about to have the best Christmas dinner ever.”

“Much appreciated, Chef Woods. I gotta say you look very attractive with that chef attire you got.” Clarke winked.

Lexa eyed her ridiculous Santa Claus red apron covering her ugly christmas sweater, but still blushed at the complement.

“This way.”

Music filled the house and the chatter was back and forth between the guests, of course, Lexa got many compliments about the dishes she made.

She remembered how dry her dinner’s were with Costia, it was always talking about her plans for next year, or where she was going to be flying next.

Even their sex life was about pleasing Costia most of the time.

Yikes, Lexa had to have the biggest clown makeup to be this blind.

“Lex?” Clarke touched her thigh softly, whispering to call her attention. “You okay? You vanished for a second there.”

Lexa turned to look at the concerned blonde. “Yeah, I uh, I was thinking. I’m okay.”

Clarke offered her a bright smile and that made it all the better. “Great, because this is definitely the best dinner ever and I guess I’ll have to start making regular visits to The Ark, huh?”

Lexa tilted her head. “I’d be glad to serve you.”

Clarke resumed her banter with Gaia about some dog named Piccaso. For a moment, Lexa simply stared at the easy smile of Clarke, at how she was quick to make a comeback with her sassy comments, also the fact that Clarke always made time to include Lexa in the conversation or noticed when she was sad. Lexa remembered that night when she bid farewell to Clarke, how she was so beautiful under the starry sky, the way her lips welcomed Lexa just for the blonde to step back and tell her she wasn’t ready. Lexa understood, and moved on, but she always thought what if Clarke was ready then. Lexa never tried to find out.

Now they were reunited again after 7 years, they were trying to be friends, but Lexa felt there was so much more to find out. Lexa was scared of how quick she made herself at home with Clarke’s company.

“Let’s see how good you are with your feet.”

Lexa blinked, Clarke was talking to her but she was again lost in her thoughts.

“What?”

Clarke stood up and offered her hand. “Dance with me.”

Lexa took Clarke’s hand and let herself be taken to the living room, where Lincoln and Octavia were already dancing to the lively tune, however the song change abruptly to Michale Buble's It's _Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas._

Lexa took the lead, holding Clarke by her hips and Clarke sought anchor in Lexa’s shoulders. They started to dance slowly, side to side, and Lexa could totally get lost in those blue eyes. It was easy, it was comfortable and more than that, it made Lexa feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“Not bad, Chef Woods.” Clarke said at the end of the song.

The night was spent drinking, eating and dancing. Lexa didn’t remember when was the last time she had this much fun. Maybe it was time to start living some more, Lexa decided.

(▰˘◡˘▰) (▰˘◡˘▰) (▰˘◡˘▰)

“Merry Christmas, baby sis.” Anya pulled Lexa into another hug.

“Geez, love. Let her go. You’re going to make Lexa late to the airport.” Raven reminded.

“Right. Okay, little one. Wish you didn’t have to go back. I missed you so much. Please, don’t be a stranger, okay?”

Lexa nodded, “I won’t.”

Raven opened the door when Lexa bumped into Clarke who was probably about to ring the doorbell.

“Clarke?” Lexa left her duffel on the wooden floor of the porch.

“Hey, I uh, I wanted to come and say goodbye.” Clarke sighed relieved. “I thought I wasn’t going to make it.”

“Here you are.” Lexa said.

“Merry Christmas, Lexa.” Clarke gave Lexa a small box enveloped in paper wrap. “Open it in the airplane, don’t wanna make you late. Thanks for yours by the way. It’s just the brand of soft pastels I like!”

Lexa blushed, “Yeah? I owe that to Raven who helped.”

Raven cleared her throat in a very strange way, pointing with her chin above.

Lexa tilted her head not understanding what on earth the software engineer was doing.

“Oh.” Clarke said.

Lexa turned to Clarke.

Clarke pointed above, “Mistletoe.”

Lexa’s eyes widened comically. “OH!”

Clarke leaned in and left a soft kiss on her cheek. “Merry Christmas, Lexa. Take care!” Clarke took a step back letting Lexa free to reach the cab waiting outside.

Lexa grabbed her duffel bag, which felt like it weighed now a ton. She dragged her feet to the cab and waved one more time to her family and Clarke.

Once she shut the door, the taxi started to take her to the airport. Lexa was too curious so she took from her jacket pocket the box and opened it.

Inside there was a necklace with a gold cogwheel and a note.

_Lexa,_

_I want to thank you for making me smile these few days you stayed in Polis. When we met, you really left a huge impression, and then you kissed me and changed my world and I got scared. Not of you, but of the strength of the feelings I was already developing for you. I know it’s kind of late to tell you that, but I want you to know how I really feel. Now that we met again, it’s like you reignited a flame that was dormant inside of me. I know it sounds crazy, but I feel that we have known each other for longer. Orbiting each other until it was inevitable to meet again._

_Maybe it wasn’t the right time for us back then, but I believe the time is now. Like this gear, that keeps moving a clock forward, I hope it gets us closer instead of far away. Maybe someday, we can have the time to get to know each other deeply, to put our hearts first and share our passions without fear._

_I wished you would have kissed me again, Lexa. That’s what I really wanted for Christmas. I understand you might need time, so that cog is my promise to you to wait until you’re ready, if you want to try this thing called love with me._

_Hope you stay safe and warm in Polis,_

_May we meet again,_

_C.G_

“Stop!” Lexa said, “Please go back, sir!”

The man eyed Lexa as if she was crazy.

“I’ll pay for the full ride to the airport, sir but please, take me home!”

The taxi turned around and in less than 10 minutes she was back at her sister’s place. She grabbed her duffel and paid the cab driver. She practically ran to the porch and began knocking the door like crazy. She had trusted her heart, and her heart was telling Lexa to come home.

The thoughts of Costia long forgotten, it was all Clarke.

“Lexa? Did you forget something?” Anya asked, very concerned seeing her sister agitated and almost tumbling down her door.

“Yes,” Lexa noticed Clarke was in the living room with Raven and strolled towards her.

“Lexa what are you-”

Lexa didn’t wait and cupped Clarke’s face and kissed her, it took Clarke a couple of seconds to react but when she returned the kiss it felt like indeed, Lexa was home.

Once they separated Lexa smiled.

“Merry Christmas, Clarke.”

She showed her the necklace.

“Yes, I want to do this.”

Clarke's smile dazzled her, the way her eyes reflected that excitement and feels made Lexa giddy.

“You are smooth, Chef Woods. I have to give you that.” Clarke joked.

“You have seen nothing yet Ms. Griffin. But before I do anything else, I need to call Kane to make some arrangements. Might as well start looking for a new place to open a restaurant, huh?”

“That’s what I like to hear, sis!” Anya pulled Lexa into a hug.

“Babe, that’s one way to kill the mood, let’s give these two love birds some space.” Raven pulled Anya towards the kitchen. “We might as well start breakfast.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Clarke giggled and offered her hand to Lexa.

Lexa laced her fingers with Clarke.

“You really are lucky, Clarke. You got yourself one hell of a cook and the best dish cleaner in all Polis and Arkadia!” Lexa proudly announced.

Clarke pulled Lexa closer and kissed her softly.

“The luckiest!”

“Merry Christmas, Clarke.”

“Merry Christmas, Lexa.”

They leaned in and kissed, believing it was the right time for them. A time to love and share their lives, but most of all to live in happiness and in health.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my humble contribution to this year's Clexmas20, hope it was fun and lovely, since these times are very trying this material aims to lighten your day.  
> As usual, the characters are not mine, but the story is.  
> Thank you to my beta cos-gee-monkey for checking it out.
> 
> Also if you are waiting for BTS updates, I really hope I can release them soon. I am close to finishing the whole thing and then I can release them faster to you all. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> I wish you happy holidays, stay safe and keep sailing Clexa!
> 
> Tanagariel


End file.
